Out of All The Babysitters
by YaoiGirl1999
Summary: so this is a story with My OC Millie and Murdoc. Its not a slash story, its just a story I wrote out of bordom, so yeah, Murdoc becomes a babysitter of Millie...I suck at Summaries sorry :P


The little girl looked out her window and sighed, remembering the small memories of her dead parents. She didn't know them all that well, but they were still her parents. She got snapped back to reality by a knock at the door, she turned and looked to find a tall women, with black hair, lots of make up and baggy clothes standing in the doorway, this was her apparent 'Foster Mum'. But to the little girl she was known as gothy.

Jennifer: Come on Mill, the new babysitter is here, come down and say hello.

Jennifer looked at the little girl, who hadn't moved a muscle. The little girl never liked babysitters, they were all only there for the money, and never actually took care of her.

Millie: I don't want a babysitter!

She yelled back and folded her arms; she then hurt a cough near where 'gothy' was standing. Millie looked up and saw a tall man, taller than Jennifer, who had a strange hair do, it looked real dirty, the colour black, but not a hundred percent sure considering the fact that it was so dirty. He wore a black sweater and a inverted cross around his neck, black pants that weren't baggy, but not tight either, and then he wore brown boots over the jeans. But the thing that caught Millie's eye made her cringe. He had green skin!?

Murdoc: So this is your little br- I mean cute girl?

Jennifer: No, not really, she's my foster child

Murdoc: ah, alright then

Murdoc looked at Millie with an obvious fake smile. Both Murdoc and Jennifer walked downstairs. Jennifer told Murdoc the rules and what he must do. Including that he was aloud to hit her if she does something wrong. Millie was always used to getting beat up, she'd get beat up if she walked out of her room, or if she sneezed, or even for doing nothing. Once Jennifer had finished telling Murdoc the rules, she left without another word. Once Jennifer had entered her car, Murdoc walked back upstairs and to Millie's room once more, to find her carving crosses into the walls. To Murdoc she seemed to be a weird, messed up little 8-year-old girl. The noises from the carving started to annoy Murdoc, so he took action by storming over to Millie and snatching the knife away.

Murdoc: Look you little brat, you stop that, or I'll cut your hand off…. YOU GOT IT!?

Murdoc stared at the frightened girl for a while. Getting annoyed of the silence, he growled lightly and threw the knife to the ground next to Millie and stormed back out of the room. Leaving the frightened girl sitting in her room alone.

Millie: Out of all the babysitters in the world, Gothy picked HIM? Stupid woman, she doesn't think I get beat up enough!?

Millie had enough of sitting around and headed downstairs to find the green man sitting on the lounge watching T.V. She stood in the doorway for a while, thinking of what to do. After a minuet of staring she walked up to the lounge and jumped up next to Murdoc. Murdoc looked at her for a moment and growled, soon turning back to the television.

Millie:….nice necklace…..do you know that the cross is the wrong way around?

Murdoc: *growls * It's meant to be like that, nice PJ's you get them from your REAL mum?

Millie was taken back by that insult and looked down at her PJ's. She looked up and nodded at the older man with tears filling her eyes.

Murdoc: Well, what a waste of time, they ugly and you need to get a good pair on

Millie: MY MUM'S DEAD! I AM NEVER GOING TO GIVE THESE UP!

Murdoc looked at the angry little girl and chuckled, shaking his head

Murdoc: Well then she wasted HER time bringing you to this hellhole, besides, you take up to little space to even be a human

Millie stuck her tongue out at the green man and ran off to the kitchen, she found Murdoc's cigarettes on the table. She got an idea and climbed up on the chair to reach them, once she had got them, she carefully jumped down off the chair and walked back to where Murdoc sat.

Murdoc: what do you want!?

Millie: are these yours?

Millie held up the packet of cigarettes and opened it. She saw that Murdoc's face was red as an apple with rage. She smirked and poured them onto the floor. At first Murdoc just shrugged, as if to dare Millie to do something stupid. But Millie wasn't finished; she lifted her foot over the cigarettes and slowly moved it down. Now Murdoc was mad.

Murdoc: If you smash those fags, you're dead

Millie just shrugged and stomped on the cigarettes. And before she could look up, she was picked up by the color of her sleeping dress.

Murdoc: they were my last ones you little bitch!

Millie: You can go buy more!

Murdoc: No I can't, this is my I got this job! To get money!

Murdoc moved his face closer to the little girls face.


End file.
